


Master Counsel

by MischiefsLady



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Its Coronation Day, Loki did not fall from the bifrost, Post-Thor (2011), tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thor's Coronation Day, but Loki gets surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Counsel

Master Counsel  
©MischiefsLady

 

Thor’s coronation day is a whirlwind of activity. It begins with breakfast on the terrace overlooking the sun as it rises majestically over the mountains in the distance. Darcy Lewis sits with barely repressed energy throughout breakfast with Thor and Jane and Loki. Jane, previously Jane Foster and now soon to be Queen of Asgard, is laughing quietly in an attempt to distract Thor from his worries over the day’s events. Loki is quiet, almost brooding. There are almost no traces of the laughing man whom Darcy had made love with barely an hour before.

Darcy knows why he is quiet, and knows something else as well. Actually she knows two somethings that will surely improve his disposition, but she isn’t at liberty to say yet. Instead she leaves her lover to his musings, understanding that as happy as he is for his brother, a part of him will always feel resentment for the lies he had been raised upon. And honestly, thought Darcy, who wouldn’t be upset to learn after a thousand years he was ‘taken’ for political reasons? Not that this excused Loki’s behavior when he sent the Destroyer to Puente Antiguo, or for ruining Thor’s initial coronation. To her way of thinking, he was entitled to a measure of bitterness for the deceitfulness of others, even if he often complained the fates had it out for him.

She quietly places her hand on his and squeezes it, reminding him that he isn’t alone. He smiles at her and makes the effort to engage in the conversation around him. Today is a day for celebration and it pleases her to see him attempt to continue to repair his relationship with Thor. Loki is an enigma to most, but Darcy is sure she is one of the few who understands how deep his emotions truly run. She returns his smile and begins to pepper the almost-king with questions about how the rest of the day will unfold.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It is almost time for the mid-day meal when Darcy and Loki find a few minutes to themselves. She is walking down the hall to their shared room, ready to change from her morning gown into the one she will wear for the actual coronation ceremony. Suddenly a pair of arms encircle her waist and she is pulled into an alcove hidden behind a large tapestry. Recognizing the arms, as well as the woodsy scent of the person holding her, Darcy does not struggle. Instead she leans back into his embrace as he hides them from the view of any passers-by.

“Mmm, I’ve thought of naught but you in my arms all morning, love.” His voice his deep, smooth, and the affect it has on her body is sinful. Turning in his arms she wraps her own around his neck, bringing her body flush against his.

His eyes are bright with lust and his hands slide down her back to cup her bottom. Darcy squirms, feeling the hard evidence of his arousal against her abdomen. She groans softly as she feels her panties grow damp with her own need.

“Loki, we haven’t the time. I need to change and you’re supposed to be meeting your father, Thor, and the visiting dignitaries for the mid-day meal!” Her words end on a small squeal as he turns them so her back was against the wall and his lips find that one sensitive spot just below her ear.

She arches into his touch and sighs as his hands slide up her ribcage to the sides of her breasts. She needs him to touch her now and she can feel his smirk against her skin.

“Loki…” She whines softly and he offers a small laugh in response.

“Darcy…” He replies as he lifts his head to look into her eyes. His need is evident there too and she cannot deny him. She cannot deny herself. She raises herself up on her toes and fits her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

Just like that the dam breaks and they are rushed and hurried in their desire. Hands clench and pull at clothing. Breaths are drawn and gasps made with every touch. Loki drops to his knees in front of her and Darcy raises the hem of her dress. A rip and a swish of fabric indicate her panties are irreparably removed and before she can protest his cool tongue his working its magic on her most sensitive parts. 

His tongue dips, swirls, and licks and her hips move allowing her to ride his face in time with the movements of his mouth. The orgasm is quickly building up within her and its intense. His name becomes a chant on her lips, her hands grip his hair holding him there at her center as she reaches the precipice of pleasure. 

Loki, sensing that she is there draws the tiny bundle of nerves into his mouth sucking lightly as he slides two fingers inside of her. The combination of pressure on her clitoris and the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of her are simply too much to bear and Darcy comes, a well of sensation flowing through her. 

Before she can even calm down Loki is on his feet, undoing his trousers with one hand as he uses the other to clasp the back of her neck, bringing her in for a hungry, bruising kiss. She returns it eagerly, wantonly.

He tears his mouth from her and lifts her up, leaning her back against the wall. 

“Wrap your legs around me, love,” he groans as his cock comes into contact with her dripping pussy. 

“Please. Loki….need.” She whimpers as he aligns their bodies. 

“I know what you need, I need too.” His answer his gruff, his voice laced with desire as he slides into her. He groans at the feel of her tightness around him, the warm slickness engulfing him.

He snaps his hips once, twice, reveling in the feel of her inner muscles fluttering around him. She was made for him, no other could fit him or match his passions so well.

“Don’t tease,” she begs and since he can deny this woman nothing he moves. Slowly at first, then with an ever increasing tempo. The friction of his hardness within her softness bringing them both to dizzying heights of ecstasy. 

“Darcy…my Darcy,” he whispers as his mouth finds the pulse point on her neck. He bites softly, knowing she is close and knowing the sensation will only edge her closer to her orgasm. She rolled her hips in response and he does it again, harder this time. 

“Loki…fuck…Loki….oh! So close!” She breathes and then he shifts his position slightly, sending her tumbling straight into an intense climax. Loki’s own orgasm is set off by the feel and sound of Darcy coming apart around him. And he slams into her one final time, his seed spilling into her core. 

He grunts softly and she sighs, running her hands through his hair. After a moment, Loki gently lets her down, ensuring she can stand before releasing her to do up his trousers. Once done with that, he waves his hand and her hair and dress are as immaculate as they were before he accosted her in the hallway. 

“Loki, you’re going to be late,” she says and he smirks down at her.

“You are worth being late anywhere, love.” 

“Yes, I am,” she laughs, “But Thor needs his brother today, so get moving, your princely-ness. And I will meet you in the great hall after the mid-day meal.” 

Loki runs a finger down her cheek. “I’d much rather find another space to ravish you in but since today is Thor’s coronation day, I suppose I should play the role of dutiful brother.”

“You should indeed. Besides, if you do well, I’ll let you ravish me wherever you want later.” Loki smiles widely at her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I will hold you to it,” he says, before leaving her in the alcove to attend his duties.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Great Hall

The ceremony is done and Darcy is more than a little grateful that Frigga insisted she wear flats instead of heels. The amount of standing that happens at a coronation really is not ideal for the Jimmy Choos she had intended to wear. 

Darcy is standing to on the platform to Loki’s right. Thor is in the center with Jane on his left, and Odin and Frigga are on Thor’s far left. The crowd within the hall are eagerly anticipating the new king’s speech. Indeed, Darcy is as well. There is some excited whispering but the moment Thor opens his mouth to speak all are silent to hear his words.

“Jane, Mother, Father, Loki, Darcy and my people of Asgard:

It is with a sense of humbleness that I stand before you today and make these sacred vows. I swear to uphold the laws of Asgard. I swear that each Asgardian will be treated justly, and that mercy will be the goal in every trial I face. I swear to uphold any treaties that are in place and to seek out peaceful endings to disagreements. I swear to be fair and honorable in all that I do so that Asgard remains as powerful as she is today. I make these vows with in accordance with our ancestors and swear on the power of Mjolnir to stay true to them.

As is my duty I am sworn to name those who would serve in pivotal positions to me. As head of my war council, there is none other I would choose but my trusted friend, Hogun. His insightfulness, thoughtfulness, and courage are unmatched in battle. I would be honored to have his thoughts in any potential war scenario Asgard may face.”

At this the silent warrior stepped forward from the front of the crowd watching Thor. He places his right hand over his heart and genuflects. The crowd roars its approval of King Thor’s choice.

Darcy takes this moment to glance at Loki. His face is passive with no trace of the brooding he had done earlier but he isn’t smiling either. Knowing it is against protocol in these types of situations, she lets her hand brush against his anyway. His eyes slide in her direction and he sees her concern. He doesn’t let her see that she humbles him. He knows he will never stand up and receive the crown and he is okay with that now. He has her, and he is going to have to let her know that she is more than enough for him. For now, he smiles slightly and winks at her, enjoying the small blush that highlights her cheeks.

They both turn their attention back to Thor who is still listing those who will take up important positions around him. He seems to be talking for what feels like an eternity. Finally, Darcy is elated when Thor reaches the part in his speech she’s been waiting for, and not just because she knows the end is near.

“It is with the greatest pleasure that I am able to announce my choice for Master Counsel,” Thor intones and Darcy can see the crowd practically waiting on tenterhooks to find out which of the remaining Warriors Three will fill this most auspicious position.

“This person has gone through the fires of Muspelheim, the ice of Jotunheim, and all the realms in between with me. He has seen my at my worst, indeed has caused me to act my worst. He has caused no less than his fair share of trouble, as have I. Unlike myself, though, he has a way of reasoning and thinking that takes in the whole picture where I oft see only what is in front of me. He is my opposite, and the only one I can depend upon to call me a fool if a fool I am being. I trust him implicitly. I appoint as Master Counsel to the King, my brother, Loki.”

A heartbeat of silence follows Thor’s proclamation and no one knows how to respond. All know of the troubles that went down two years ago, and the royal family has presented a united front since then. Perhaps it is time for Asgard to do the same. 

As if on cue, the crowd lets loose a thundering round of applause and cheers and whistles. Darcy is looking up at Loki, who stunned features seem frozen. She grins and catches sight of Thor out of the corner of her eye who is also amused at Loki’s expression. 

Loki recovers quickly though and turns to Thor holding out his right arm. Thor clasps Loki forearm and Loki does the same to him. It is a moment between brothers. No words are spoken but Loki understands the amount of trust that Thor is giving him. With Darcy by his side, and his brother’s faith in him, Loki knows he can never go back to the angry, vengeful person he was. It is time to let the past rest.

Thor seems to sense Loki’s thought pattern and nods slowly. Loki returns the nod, the gravity of this moment settling itself on his shoulders. He may never be king, but with care he can help the king rule effectively and well. It is enough.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It is close to dawn when an exhausted Darcy and tipsy Loki stumble into their bedroom. He has one arm wrapped about her waist and grins widely down at her. He has not forgotten that he needs to tell her how he loves her and that she is it for him. 

Darcy is amused by the boyish smile on Loki’s face and hopes that is stays there when she shares the news she has to tell him. 

 

“Loki, let’s sit a moment,” she says and pulls him over to an overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace. He sits down, pulling her onto his lap and waves a hand to light a fire in the chimney. The festivities have left them both worn out and he wants nothing more than to get undressed and slide into bed with his beautiful woman. His hands begin to wander over her legs and underneath her breasts, but Darcy catches them before they can go any further. He huffs slightly, as he was just getting to one of his favorite parts of her. She entwines his hands with her own before looking him in the eye.

“I need to tell you something, Loki,” she says and something in her tone alerts him that it is serious.

“What’s wrong, Darcy?” She keeps her eyes on focused on him and spills the secret she’s been keeping the last two days.

“I’m pregnant.” There she’s said it. 

His face slides into the same stunned expression he wore earlier when Thor announced that Loki would become Master Counsel to the King. His gaze dips down to her abdomen, then back up to her face.

“You are with child?” She nods. “My child.” And his words are not a question. She understand this and smiles shakily to hear this note of wonder in his voice. 

“Our child.” She replies and he nods. Loki slips his hands from her grasp and lays then on her still flat stomach. Using his magic he can feel the pulse of new life within her and he is awed by it.

“Darcy.” Just that. Just her name and it is understood between them that this is their beginning. 

Loki leans forward and brushes his lips against hers. He leans his forehead against hers and speaks plainly, from the heart.

“I love you, Darcy. I wanted to tell you that up on the platform earlier when you brushed your hand against mine. You are the one. My only. And now you offer me the gift of a child.” His voice is gravelly, filled with emotion. 

She tilts her head to kiss him slowly, pouring all of her feelings into it. It is soft, sensuous, and filled with sentiment. When they separate Darcy tucks her head onto his shoulder as his thumb rubs circles on her abdomen. The sigh of contentment that Loki releases washes over her and she smiles. He’s come a long way from the angry god who made some terrible choices. And he was hers.

Darcy’s eyes slip closed as exhaustion over comes her. Loki gazed into the fire contemplating how far he’d actually come in the last two years. From a god who’d thought he lost everything, to Master Counsel and now a baby on the way too. 

Perhaps the fates were finally shining down on him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem has been in my head for weeks so had to write it down. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
